Saving A Love, Chasing A Dream
by Meme-Ann
Summary: Complete! SLASH. Charlie and Banks after they've been through together in Spin The Bottle and Nothings Perfect, they're ready to settle down. That is if Philip Banks can't stop they're wedding like he plans.
1. 1

~* Guess who's back. Me!!! I don't own the Ducks blah, blah, blah, get pocket change if you sue. And all that stuff.*~  
  
  
  
Adam's POV  
  
  
  
Charlie and I tried to take things slowly after the wedding, he was still in therapy for his anger management and I was going to a battered boyfriend support group. Neither one of us were really ready for a serious relationship but we also knew that we were not going to be able to avoid our feelings for each other forever. We were meeting at the rink to shoot some pucks that day and I couldn't get the stupid butterflies out of my stomach. It was like it was our first date or something. But at least I didn't spend six hours working on my hair. I pulled on a Minnesota Wild's jersey and a really old and faded pair of jeans, tossed my gear bag over my shoulder and walked out of the house, glad nobody else was home because they wouldn't have been happy to hear where I was going.  
  
Charlie was already doing laps when I got there and I could tell by how tight his muscles were he'd been there for a while. When he noticed me sitting on the bench tying up my skates he shot across the slick surface a gentle mist of ice shavings falling as he came to a stop.  
  
"You're late." He stated matter- of- factly  
  
"No you were just early." I retorted standing up "I'm never late."  
  
"You were late today Ad-, Cake- Eater."   
  
That was what the 'let's just be friends for a while' was doing to us. He wouldn't call me Adam because that was something he only did when we were a couple and I had to disagree with everything he said no matter what it was. It sucked.   
  
"Whatever you say Charlie, first to ten?" I squeezed past him onto the ice and I have to admit that brushing against him on the way by was sort invigorating.  
  
We played for a couple hours, after the first twenty minutes we stopped keeping score but I'm pretty sure I won anyway. Charlie's a great player, I'm just better.  
  
"Do you wanna go get a coke or something?" He asked tying his nasty, muddy, holey, favorite sneakers.   
  
"I dunno…" I wasn't really sure about the idea  
  
"Come on Banks, I wanna fix things between us but if you keep shunning me, this isn't gonna work." No not the puppy dog eyes! Why the hell did he have to use the puppy dog eyes? And why did I fall for them every time? Oh yeah that's right I'm weak.  
  
"Fine Charlie, a coke nothing else." I sighed tossing my skates in my bag  
  
"I didn't say I wanted anything else did I?" He smiled mischievously and came very close to getting my hockey stick shoved up his nose. Why'd he always have to be some damn cute?   
  
'Weak, I'm weak.' I kept saying to myself in the car, I was driving because Captain Conway didn't have a license and it didn't make sense for him to take a cab when I had my car.  
  
"Hey mom!" He yelled drawing as much attention as possible when we walked into the diner. I swear if I was a violent person I could've strangled him right then and there.  
  
"So what do you want Banksie?" To be honest I was starting to wish we could go back to Adam  
  
"I think I agreed to a coke, Charlie." I answered not fully meeting his eye  
  
"Fine, two cokes mom!"  
  
By the time I dropped Charlie off at his dorm I had come to the conclusion that saving a love was going to be a lot of work. 


	2. 2

Charlie's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
I knew Banksie didn't have any trust in me anymore, that I had beaten all of it out of him months before. He had little to no faith left in me, in us and that killed me. I don't know how he managed to make me fall so in love with him, but I was. I hadn't missed a single AA meeting or anger management session for fear of letting him down. I'd even gotten a new god, driving the Zamboni at the local skating rink. Luckily I was better at that ten Jess, Fulton and Guy, and better at it then I was at driving my car. I was on my way to getting life back to normal, I wanted things back on track.  
  
I sat in Adam's Porsche that day longer the I should've when he brought me home. We were in the parking lot ten minutes while I debated the idea of kissing him, inviting him up or anything at all the would keep the 'not date' from ending there. Finally I just settled on goodbye.  
  
"Thanks for the ride, I had a good time."  
  
"Me too." His lips and cheeks lifted into a gentle smile. "I'll talk to you later?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll call you. Umm have fun at work." As I exited the car I came to the conclusion I had just given the worst farewell ever. Oh well there was always tomorrow.  
  
I was attacked by the emptiness of my dorm room as soon as I opened the door. It was the same room Adam and I had shared not long before that. The same window we stared out while holding each other tightly while watching the stars, the same TV we use to sit in front of and not pay attention to whatever movie was playing because we were with one another, lastly and most painfully the same beds we made love in. It was like my curse everyday waking alone in that screaming silent room. I could hardly take it, that worst part of it all being that they wouldn't assign me a new roommate until the next year just incase Banks decided he wanted to come back, which I knew he wouldn't.  
  
I wondered over to my dressed and pulled open my top draw, under all my socks, boxes and a pair of leopard brief Banks bought me for our two month anniversary, was a small velvet box. I pulled it out and slowly walked over to my bed. My thumbs ran over the top gliding on the material before I brought myself to opening it. The ring inside was nothing great by most people standards, just a simple silver Claddah ring, it wasn't even engraved. But that little piece of metal meant more to me then the world. Hans had left it to me in his will and it had sat comfy and cozy in a safety deposit box waiting over four years to see the light of day again. I knew the fact that it was so important to me would make it even more special to Banks, if I ever got around to giving it to him.  
  
I remembered the day I went down to the bank to pick it up, I got some flowers on the way home. I was practically walking on air that whole day, then I got back to school and found Banksie gone. That ring had been sitting in that draw since. I don't know why I never wore it, I guess a part of me was still holding onto the hope that one day I'd find the right time to offer it to him, along with my heart. If I could just get things back the way they were suppose to be.  
  
I remembered when I was younger I used to imagine what it would be like when I purposed, who the girl would be. In my wildest dreams I never thought the recipient of the ring would be Banksie. But then I never dreamed I'd ever meet someone that I would love more deeply then him either.  
  
There was a message on the answering machine from mom when I checked it and at first I wondered why she didn't just say what she had to while I was at the diner. Then I figured it out, she didn't want me to throw a fit and cause a scene in the middle of the restaurant, which I would've had I known.  
  
'Charlie it's mom if you're there pick up… Okay well I guess you're not back yet, Adam must drive real slow. Anyway I just called to tell you that I want you to come over for dinner on Friday. I'm making a brown sugar ham, you're favorite. Paul and Guy are coming too, I'd really like for you and Guy to work out your problems. You were such good friends when you were little. And there's no way short of death that I'm letting you out of this, be here at five. Love you. Bye.'  
  
I'm sure you're wondering why that would have caused me to explode in public right? Well let me start with asking if you know who Paul is? No clue? Paul was, still is, Paul Germaine, Guy's dad. Very uncool. Guy and I weren't even on speaking terms and my mother was boinking his father. Talk about screwed up.  
  
Before I knew it, it was Friday. The week usually dragged on but because I didn't want to go to that damn dinner it days passed it what seemed like a matter of hours. I can honestly that was the most uncomfortable evening I'd ever encountered. I hated the idea of my mom being with anyone but coach Bombay almost as much as I hated the idea of him being with a lady that wasn't my mother. Plus Guy knew about me taking the money from the register at Jan's shop, he never turned me in but from the death glares he was giving me, I kind of wish he had. So lets put it this way, I spent the entire night feeling an unhealthy mixture of angry (about mom and Paul, guilty (about the money) and lonely (without my Adam). By the time I left I was about ready to a) punch someone in the face or b) hang myself. Then to top it all off, I missed the bus and had to walk the hour back to campus, not fun.  
  
I was sitting in my dorm room on the verge of going off when I remembered the bottle of Schnapps that was in the desk draw. I hadn't taken a sip of it in months, I just kept it as a reminder, the forbidden frontier. I felt like a peddler as I scampered over the carpet and removed the draw from it's hole and cradled the liquor bottle in my hands. The brownish glass was smooth in my hand and the smell alone was intoxicating. Just as the booze touched my tongue something in the corner of my room caught my eye, Hans's ring. I could have sworn I had put it back in the draw days before, but there it sat on my night stand, the silver shimmering as the moon rays danced off it. I got good distance when I spit that alcohol from my mouth, it tagged to adjacent wall. Adam had never let my down in all the years I'd known him save once and I wasn't about to let him down. Another drink wasn't ever going to touch my mouth, my lips were only there to kiss him from then on. I had to save our love, the was the dream I'd be chasing. 


	3. 3

Adam's POV  
  
  
  
Guy called me when he got back to he and Connie's apartment that night. I had ran into him during the week and asked if he would let me know how it went. Basically, I just wanted to make sure Charlie was able to control his anger. That was really my biggest concern. I loved him to death, but at that point in my life he scared me. Guy however told me that Captain Conway stayed calm the entire night, no matter how uncomfortable he looked. I was impressed.  
  
To say Charlie hadn't been a constant on my mind for those three months would be the lie of the century. I found myself thinking about him almost every minute of everyday, dreaming that he'd be able to fix himself so we could be together again. I know what you're thinking, you think I'm foolish for even wanting him back after what he did to me. Well the bruise on my back healed quickly, the black eye faded and my wrist was never in the best shape anyway. I was still in love and it wasn't about time I told him.  
  
Despite the fact it was already nine o'clock and the rink was only open till ten I picked up the phone and called Charlie. I suddenly had the urge to skate with him.  
  
"Hello?" He didn't sound angry when he picked up, its was more like slightly depressed  
  
"Hey Spazway, it's me. What's wrong?" I asked  
  
"Nothing." He replied flatly  
  
"Come one Charlie, I know you better then that. You can tell me, not matter what it is, you know that." I prodded  
  
"It's just… I almost fell off the wagon."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"I didn't though, I mean I dumped the bottle out the window. I think I may have actually poured it one somebody's head." I couldn't tell if he was joking or serious from his tone. "I couldn't bring myself to drink it…I couldn't…I couldn't let you down again."  
  
That made me really good, that was probably the sweetest thing he'd ever said to me.   
  
"That's great, I'm so proud of you. See now you've gotta come out with me, we have to celebrate. We're gonna go skating."  
  
"That's a good idea Banksie, but the pond isn't frozen anymore and the rink closes in an hour."  
  
"Charlie it there anyone that has a key and can get in before it opens or after closes to the public?"  
  
"Yeah, the manager and the Zamboni driver."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Well Randy Daniels is the manger and the Zamboni driver's… hey wait it's me. Banks you're a genius."  
  
"So I've been told."  
  
"I knew I loved you for a reason. I'll call a cab and meet ya there." With that he hung up.  
  
I pulled my old Eden Hall lettermen jacket from my closet and put it on. I always felt a wave of pride when I wore that jacket, don't ask me why. I think it was sort of like Charlie and his peewee jersey. Which by the way it's a good thing they make them big enough to fit over the pads because I'd have no clue how it would fit him otherwise. But anyway, I grabbed my keys and gear back, called a quick goodbye to my house keeper Darcy and left.  
  
When I got to the rink Charlie was already there, not that I can figure out how he managed it.  
"Hey Banksie."  
  
Being called Banksie again was really was starting to annoy me, may I add.  
"Did you have cabby like run all the red lights between your dorm and here?" I pulled my skates on and laced them tightly  
  
"Nah, just break the speed limit by about twenty miles per hour." He smiled mischievously, he had such a cute smile, a little kids smile. One that looks innocent no matter what they did wrong.   
"So what's the purpose of this get together?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders at him, wracking my brain for a suitable answer. 'Because I love you, you idiot.' didn't really seem like a nice one.  
"I Dunno, I wanted to hang out I guess."  
  
Charlie frowned slightly at my response and shifted his gaze from my eyes to his skates, which immediately ask what was wrong.  
  
"No the answer I was hopin' for I guess." He sighed   
  
"That's let's just be friends thing isn't really is it?"  
  
"Not for me."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
My reply consisted of me covering him mouth with mine and a lot of spit swapping. I wasn't usually that forward but when you've gone so long without the kiss of the person you love.  
  
"You remember the last time we were here like this?" Charlie pulled away with a car stopping grin.  
  
"How could I forget, I thought I was going to have frost bite on parts of my body only you and my doctor have seen." I laughed  
  
"Yeah." His arms came around my waist and pulled me closer "I'm sorry Adam…"  
  
But I silenced him with another kiss. That was how things were suppose to be. 


	4. 4

Charlie POV  
I remember the kiss Banks gave me that day at the rink like it was the first kiss we ever shared. It was symbolic in a way, the second beginning of our relationship, as we both start our lives over.   
  
"Move back into the dorms with me?" I ask cupping his cheeks in my hands.  
  
"I have a better idea, let's get an apartment together. We're both working and I've got that trust fund. Charlie, I thin we could do it." Adam replies, breathless from our kisses.  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
"The feelings mutual Spazway." He let his arms fall from around my waist and took my hands.  
  
We skated off the ice in each other's embrace, like we had so many times before, but somehow, that time it was more significant then any other time. My life was changing, spinning out of control, with my mother dating Guy's father, Bombay now married to Ms. McKay, I wasn't playing hockey anymore and the most odd of all I was a recovering alcoholic. The one constant in my life at that time, was my feeling Banks. I never stopped loving him and I could never stop loving him.  
  
He drove back to campus again, this time I didn't hesitate about kissing him before I got out. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, in a silent plea for him to open his mouth. He did, and I swallowed his kisses hungry, until my lips burned and my jaw hurt. When we pulled apart Banksie just stared into my eyes, as did his. The passion and tension was a thick as peanut butter and I could feel the pace of my heart quicken.  
  
"Spend the night with me." I whispered, pulling his keys out of the ignition.  
  
Adam smiled and shook his head.  
"You know I'd love to Charlie, but I can't."  
  
"Well you can't get home without these either." I stuffed his keys in the pocket of my jeans and sprinted out of the car.  
  
I could hear his foot steps behind me, across the walkway and up the stairs to my room. I opened my door, shot across the room and threw myself on my bed.  
  
"Alright, give me my keys." Banks laughed standing at the end of my bed with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Nope." I told him with a wicked smirk.  
  
"Come on Charlie, I've gotta get home before my parents send out a search party."  
  
"You want your keys," I jiggled my pocket to make the small metal objects in it jingle. "you'll just have to come get 'em."  
  
He let out an exaggerated sigh and grinned like a fool.  
"If I must."  
  
The next thing I know he's straddling my legs fishing around in my pants. Now I've got to tell you, when you've gone as long as I have without even the smallest bit of sexual contact, it was quite fun.  
  
"Hey, careful what you touching in there." I warned, reaching up and putting my hands on either side of his waist.  
  
"You like it and you know it." He declared pulling out his hands and sitting up straighter.   
  
Straighter, maybe not the best term to use when describing him huh? Oh well, he maybe gay, but he's the hottest, sweetest, smartest gay guy I've ever met. Well unless you're into the whole bad boy thing, hen I guess it would have to be one of the Bash Brothers. Not me though, I like my men pretty.  
  
"Adam," I gave him my best pleading eyes. "stay, please."  
  
"Fine Charlie, if it means that much to you." He rolled off of me and wound up beside me on the bed, nuzzling my neck.  
  
I'd like to tell you that, that night we had hours of mind blowing sex, but that would be a lie. We spent the night clinging to one another tightly, cuddling like everyone says men don't. Honestly I think that was better, more intimate. It felt like his arms were meant only to be wrapped around me and his head fit perfectly under my chin. With a love like that, nothing could ever bring me down again. 


	5. 5

Adam's POV  
My eyes opened the next morning when I went to roll over and crashed into Charlie. His cheeks lifted into a cockeyed grin but he kept his eyes tightly closed. I poked him in the rib and he jumped, flopping over so his back was to me.  
  
"My parents are going to kill me." I declared placing my chin on his arm.  
  
"I'll protect you." He yawned. "Go back to sleep."  
  
I growled and poked him again.  
"It's morning, get up, we have classes."  
  
"What time is it?" Charlie still kept his eyes closed.  
  
I leaned over him and picked up my watch that was sitting on the end table near the bed.  
"8:37."  
  
Suddenly his eyes popped open, and his face took on this sour expression.  
"Oh good, that gives you time to brush your teeth, cuz baby, your breath is tragic."  
  
"You should talk. What did you have for dinner last night dirty sweat socks?" I retort.  
  
"You're so romantic, besides if it was that bad, you wouldn't let me do this." He reverses positions, pins me to the mattress and proceeds to give me the most tantalizing, mind blowing, nearly orgasmic kiss ever.  
  
"Charlie, I'd let you do that if you hadn't brushed in a month. But I need to take a shower, so I've gotta borrow some clothes." I kiss his nose and nuzzle his neck gently.  
  
Charlie rolled out from under me and walked across the room to his dresser. He tugged open the top draw and dug through his wife beaters and boxer shorts. At one point he stopped and stared into the draw as if something caught his eye, but then he decided against whatever he wanted to do. So he pulled out a pair of purple cotton boxer shorts and tossed them on the bed.  
"Now lemme see if I have any Cake-Eater type clothes." He says pulling out the middle draw.  
  
"Bite me." I chide.  
  
"Gladly." He counters, pulling a pair of tan cargo pants and an olive green sweater. "This is the closest thing I have to something you'll wear baby."  
  
"Good enough." I hop up and take the clothes from him. "I'll be back."  
  
When I got back to the room a half hour later, Charlie's dressed and pacing like a father in a maternity ward waiting room. Personally I thought it was pretty cute and was contented to stand by the door and watch him. However when I closed it, as gently as possible, it still disturbed him.  
  
"Adam, com here." He stopped pacing looked at me with a look I'd never seen in his eyes before. So I went to him, as I got closer he out stretched his arms and took my hands, directing me into his desk chair. "Here sit."  
  
"Charlie, what's going on?" I raise my eyebrows.  
  
"Last night while you were sleeping, I stayed awake thinkin' and well I made a decision. But, before I get to that, I um wrote you this little poem thing, while you were in the shower.  
  
'I've made a lot of mistakes in my life  
I'm sure make more before I die  
But not having you in the end, would be biggest  
Don't know what I'd do without your kiss  
Swear you'll stay with me longer then forever  
Let us spend our lives together  
Adam, there's only one thing I want from you  
One simple thing I need you to do  
All that is, is for you to agree  
When you I ask you to marry me'  
  
What I'm tryin' to say is." He dropped to his knee and pulled a black velvet box from the pocket of his jeans. "Adam Jonathon Banks, will you marry me?"  
  
My heart stopped pounding, Goosebumps formed over my entire body and looked intently in his eyes. My own eyes starting to tears and I knew my voice would waver so all I managed was.  
"Yes."  
  
He slipped the silver claddah onto the ring finger of my left hand, which was shaking uncontrollably. We were getting married. My parents, really weren't going to be happy. 


	6. 6

Charlie POV  
"Honey, which dresser do you want?" Banks called out from the bed room and I heard Portman and Fulton giggle from the kitchen where they're supposed to be helping us unpack. Fulton and Portman giggling, a sound I never thought I'd hear.  
  
"What ever one has less draws babe, you've got more clothes then me." I yelled back and continued to arrange our hockey trophies on the entertainment center, Bombay gave us.   
  
Actually, he'd given us most of our furniture, apparently being married meant his house had to decorated in goody, frilly, flowery stuff. Not that I'm complaining, clearing out his bachelor pad was a fantastic and cheep way to get the things Adam and I needed for our first apartment. The best part being, since the person I'm marrying is a boy too, there's no fights over the decor.  
  
"But I've already called closet space." He came out of the room and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't care babe." Suddenly there was a crash from the kitchen and Banksie and I looked at each other with worried expressions. "What was that?"  
  
"I don't think I want to know." Adam shook his head and started out toward where the sound had come.  
  
In the kitchen we found The Bash Brothers laying on their back, on the floor, surrounded by splinters of wood, that was once our table. They both had these cheeky grins, that reminded me of little kids when they know they've been caught doing something wrong.  
  
"We can explain." Fulton gestured with his hand.  
  
I think even Portman was wondering how his boyfriend was going to talk his way out of trouble.  
  
"Please, enlighten us." Adam crossed his arms and tapped his foot, while I tried not to laugh.  
  
"Well you see… I have no idea get out of this." Fulton declared.  
  
"I think we can figure out what happened. All I have to ask is what made you think that table could support both of you in your perverted activities?" I hopped up on the counter.  
  
"What makes you think there were perverted activities involved?" Fulton does his best to look shocked.  
  
My fiancé and I both gave them 'How stupid do you think we are?' looks.  
  
"Okay, so we were making out pretty hot and heavy, Fulton started leaning back on the table and it broke. I'll buy you a new one dudes." Portman confessed.  
  
"Thanks Dean." The other Basher, elbowed him playfully.  
  
Adam pulled open a box labeled 'junk draw stuff' and tossed them a bottle of wood glue.  
"Get it back together as best you can, we'll pick up a new one when we get the chance. You…" He pointed to me. "follow me."  
  
He brought me in the direction of our bedroom, which he'd been successful at keeping me out of most of the day. When the door opened I saw why, the best surprise ever. He'd taken our jersey's from peewees, the red white and blue Hendricks's Team USA, the ones we where at the end of the Good Will Game championship game, and both the JV and varsity Eden Hall jersey's and had them turned into our bedding. The bedspread, pillowcases and curtains, it was fantastic, even his Hawks jersey had found use as lamp shades.  
  
"Do you like it?" He gave me a tentative glance.  
  
"Are you kidding me? I love it." I pulled him to me and kissed his cheek. "It's great."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"I'm so happy you like it."  
  
"I'm so happy you said 'yes'."  
  
"I'm so happy you asked."  
  
"We're so happy that you're so happy." We heard a voice from the doorway and turned to see the Bashers staring at us all smiles.  
  
"Have I told you lately I hate you?" I groaned at them for ruining the romance of the moment.  
  
"We're sorry. But your mom just called my cell phone cause apparently all she got is Banks' voice mail when she called his. She wants to know when you're planning on telling her you engaged." Portman told us. "She said Guy's father accidentally mentioned it at dinner last night."  
  
"Did I forget to tell Germaine, not to say anything to Paul?" I flopped on the bed, Adam and I had planned on taking our parents out to nice dinner to break the news to them. "No, wait I'm sure I mentioned it to him a few times. I think my exact words were 'Don't tell your dad, I don't want my mom to find out yet.' Yup, positive that's what I said."  
  
"Alright guys, this is his stressed out ramble now. I think maybe you should hit the round." Banksie pushed them out of the room as politely as he possibly could. "I'll talk to him, calm him down and try to meet you guys at Pizza Hut for the supper I promised."  
  
"Kay dude, see ya later." With that I the front door closed accompanied by the sound of feet going down the stairs.  
  
"Charlie?" My fiancé cried walking down the hall, back to the room.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked, my buried in the pillows.  
  
"Are you upset?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Should I leave you alone?"  
  
"No, you should come over here and lay down with me."  
  
He sighed hard.  
"I have a lot to get done Hun, no time for that."  
  
"There's always time to cuddle, the boxes will be there later. Besides this blanket is awesome, you gotta try it. I won't even grope you, I swear."  
  
It took a little more nagging to convince him but in the end he came over to the bed with me. We took a relaxing nap, in our new bed, in our new room, in our new apartment, in our new life. 


	7. 7

Adam's POV  
  
I stepped out of the shower and tied the soft terrycloth towel around my waist. The bathroom was fogged with steam and a thick layer of cloud covered the mirror. Using my pointer finger I scrawled the words 'I love Charlie' on the condensation. Smiling to myself I ran a comb through my light hair and slashed some after shave on my neck.  
  
From the other room I could hear Charlie's muffled mutters of things like 'Work with me God damn it' and 'Son of a bitching thing.' I couldn't help but laugh, knowing exactly what he was stressing over. I crossed the hallway from the bathroom to the bedroom with my towel still wrapped tightly around my hips and found him struggling to tie a knot in his necktie.  
  
"Troubles with your tie my love?" I walked around and stood in front of him the make to knot.  
  
"These things are impossible to tie." He shook his head annoyed.  
  
"Oh yeah, so impossible." I said, stepping back to make sure I had tied it right.  
  
"Oh course you can do it, you're a Cake-Eater, that's one of the things they start teaching you at birth."  
  
"Well look at it this way, our sons will be half curly haired loud mouth, half prep, that means they'll be able to help you."  
  
"I don't understand why I have to wear this stupid thing, it's just dinner with my mom and your parents." He grumbled stuffing his hands deep in his pockets.  
  
"Because you look so damn hot in it." I smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Not as hot as you look in this towel." He laughed trying to pull at it. "But, I think it'd look better on the floor."  
  
"Don't you ever get enough?"  
  
"What can I say, pretty guys turn me on."  
  
"Are you calling me pretty?" I scowled.  
  
"Well babe, it takes you longer to do you hair, then it does for me to shower, dress and everything else."  
  
"I am not pretty, I'm… ruggedly handsome." I crossed my arms.  
  
"Sure you are babe, you keep telling yourself that. So towel off now?" He raised his eyebrows at me hopefully.  
  
"No, I'm going to get dressed then we're going out to dinner with our parents."  
  
"Tell me again why we have to tell them?"  
  
"I don't know about you but I want my family at our wedding. I don't see what you're so worried about anyway, your mother already knows, plus she loves me. My dad on the other hand, may stab me with his salad fork."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll protect you." He put his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. "You know your hair always smells good."  
  
"Flattery will get you no where." I declared sternly.  
  
"I'll be quick."  
  
"No."  
  
"You're such a prude."  
  
"Ever think that it maybe due to the lack of romance in our relationship?"  
  
"Are you implying that I'm not romantic?" He crossed his arms.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
"You're idea of foreplay is 'You ready?' It's no wonder we haven't broken any kitchen tables lately. The fact of the matter is, we're just not spontaneous, but it's okay, I love you anyway."  
  
"You better or else I want my ring back."  
  
"See that's when you're supposed to say 'I love you too Adam.' or something sweet like that."  
  
"So much to learn, so little time." He tossed me a pair of boxers and I let the towel fall.  
  
A devilish smile creased his face and I felt my whole body get warm. There was something about gaze that made me flush, you must know the feeling.  
  
"Are you sure you're not interested?" He made note of my obvious excitement.  
  
"Charles Conway, if you just let me get dressed so we can go to dinner, I promise you mind blowing, and unbelievably orgasmic sex later okay."  
  
"That's all I ask." Charlie smirked, pinching my ass and leaving the room.  
  
I shook my head as I finished putting my clothes on, with a smile as wide as the San Andreas fault line. After my hair was right and my tie was straight, I walked out of our bed room and met Charlie in the living room where he had his feet up on the coffee table and a can of coke in his hand.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked hitting the power button on the remote to turn the TV off.  
  
"Yup." I nodded, slipping my arms into my blazer.  
  
"Well then let's go into the lion's den." And we headed out the door to face the uncertainty of our parents. 


	8. 8

Charlie's POV  
"You're doing what?" Philip Banks dropped his fork in shock.  
  
"We're getting married." Adam said less assertively then he had the first time.  
  
"Alright Adam, I was supportive when you said you were gay, I was there for you when you Charlie were going through tough times, I defended him when he got he got arrested because you asked me to. I even held in my two sense when I heard you were getting back together and stifled myself when I learned you were moving in together, but I will not bite my tongue this time."  
  
"Now Philip please don't make a scene." Mrs. Banks whispered fiercely.  
  
"I'm not making a scene dear, I'm merely making my point."  
  
"I think it's great, I would love to have Adam as a member of my family. I think you two will be very happy." My mom spoke up taking a bite of her cheesecake.  
  
"I won't allow it." Philip glowered.  
  
"With all due respect Mr. Banks, you really don't have a choice. Adam and I are adults, we don't need your consent." I declared squeezing my fiancé's hand under the table.  
  
"Stay out of this Charles, this is between my son and I. Adam has a bright future ahead of him and I will not let him throw it away on an alcoholic, control freak with authority issues. A person that only sees fit to treat him like an actual human being when he needs attention."  
  
When Banks pushed back from the table, his blue eyes wreathed in fire and jaw squared angrily, the whole restaurant seemed to hush.  
"You have no right to talk to him like that! I love Charlie and lord knows he's not perfect, but neither am I. I've forgiven him for everything that he's put me through, repeat put me through not you, so it's time that you get over it too. We're not asking for your permission dad, we're asking for your support."  
  
"You're not going to get it."  
  
"Well, then don't expect an invitation. Come on Charlie." Adam grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the restaurant.  
  
The needle on his speedometer climbed steadily higher as he floored the gas. The small Porsche careened down the street and braced myself with my feet. I looked over at Banks, his knuckles white as he gripped the steering while. He looked almost scary, scary isn't a word that can be usually used to describe him but that day, he was. I was practically in fear for my life.  
  
"Uh baby, could you slow down? I can't die tonight, the Wild have a game tomorrow and I got tickets!" I yelled over the sound of the engine.  
  
"Come on Charlie, if I wrap this car around a tree, we can spend the rest of eternity together and no one can say anything about it, right?" Adam retorted as he punched the peddle harder.  
  
"Sure, but see we're together now. And we're alive, that's a plus. I'm not going any where, no matter what your father says, so why don't you slow down, baby please?" I reached over and placed one of my hands on his, and immediately I felt the accelerator drop.  
  
At home he went straight into our room, turned off all the lights and shut the door. He'd always been the sensitive one, but just how sensitive I don't think a lot of people understand. His entire life he'd been desperately seeking his father's approval and for his Dad to tear down the one thing that meant so much to him, gutted him. The fact that I was mostly responsible gutted me. I wondered what would've happened if I hadn't gotten the nerve to pop the question that night.  
  
With a guilty sigh I made my way into the kitchen in search of where we'd put the herbal tea. I know that sounds really queer, but Adam drinks it when he's stressed out. I found the box in he back of the cabinet behind the pork rinds, guess who picked those out. Once the tea done I turned the stove off and ran to the bakery across the street for a cranberry scone. When everything was arranged on a tray I carried into the bedroom.  
  
I turned the light on and squinted at the brightness. Banksie's tears were stifled by his pillows and he didn't even move as I approached.  
  
"Adam?" I set the tray down on the end table.  
  
"Idoonfelinonking." Was his muffled response.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't feel like talking." He lifted his head and repeated.  
  
"It's okay, but I made you some herbal tea and I went and got you a scone."  
  
He sat up and forced a smile as I sat next to him on the edge of bed. Using my thumb I wiped the last tear from his cheek then kissed it.  
"I really love you, you know."  
  
"I know." He replied. "I love you too Charlie."  
  
"I AM going to marry you and we're going to grow old and gray together."  
  
Adam sipped his tea and sighed.  
"What would I do with out you?"  
  
"I dunno, but what's the world coming too when I'm the stable one?"  
  
Banks laughed and nestled his head on my shoulder.  
"Charlie, do you wanna…?"  
  
"Do I wanna what?" Then the light went on. "Oh… we don't have to tonight babe. I mean you know I always want to, but no pressure tonight. We can just talk for a little while, watch some TV."  
  
"Charlie, I want to… remember how earlier I said you weren't romantic? I think this maybe the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me. So will you please, let me touch you?"  
  
I nodded and for the first time in our relationship, Adam was the one gently laying me back on the bed. For his first time in control he certainly knew exactly what to do. Where he put his lips and hands, it was indescribable. I still to this day think back to that night, I hold in my memory almost as if it were our first time. And as he kissed me one last time, as I turned out the light, I knew no one, not even Philip Banks could keep us apart. God forgive anyone that may try. 


	9. 9

ADAM'S POV  
I entered the apartment through the kitchen and hung my car keys on the hook next to the  
door. I kicked of my dirty sneakers to avoid tracking Minnesota mud all over the carpet  
and poured myself a glass of milk (yes unlike Charlie I use glasses, he sometimes forgets  
and drinks directly from the carton). I heard a funny clacking sound coming from the  
living room and followed to find Charlie sitting at our computer, with the printer running  
like it never had before.  
  
"Nice to see you hard at work at something." My voice made him jump.  
  
"Jesus Adam." Charlie twisted his neck to look at me. "See if you give me a heart attack  
and I die, there's no wedding."  
  
"Well that's a depressing thought. What are you doing, dare I ask?"  
  
"Nothing." He gives me a sheepish grin and promptly stuff the paper that had just been  
spit out the printer in his shirt.  
  
"Firstly sweetie, I'm not above going in your shirt to get that, we're past the whole how  
much are we allowed to touch stage in the relationship, secondly..." My secondly was  
actually my yanking the paper out of his top.  
  
What do I see when I smooth all the wrinkles out of the sheet? A homemade wedding  
invitation. Charlie had scanned a picture of us looking at each other with complete puppy  
dog eyes, above the picture were two gold bands looped together and underneath it was  
the words join us. It was so cute, I almost cried. Not to mention the hard work he'd  
obviously put into it was heart warming.  
  
"I know you probably had your heart set on the fancy ones with the engraved lettering and  
everything, I was just bored I guess." He rambled.  
  
With a huge smile I wrapped my arms around him from behind and rested my chin on his  
hand as he continued to sit in the desk chair.  
"Are you kidding? These are great Charlie and a hell of allot cheaper I may add. I say after  
we find someone to perform the service and set a date we make dozens more."  
  
Suddenly a light went on, on my fiancé's face and I could tell he was excited about  
something. Every time he gets excited he gets this look like a little kid at Christmas, you  
must know the look. It's quite endearing I have to say, especially when it's combined with  
his other little kid look, the one a child makes when he knows he's done something wrong  
and is just trying to figure out if you know it too. That was the expression he had right  
then.  
  
"I got it covered, at least I think I do. While you were at work I called a few Justice Of  
The Peace people and I found one that is willing to do a life partner ceremony."  
  
"You were busy." I acknowledge depositing myself on the couch.   
  
"Yeah, so anyway I think we need to set a date."  
  
"How about New Years Eve, we could be declared married at the stroke of midnight." I  
suggested.  
  
Charlie nodded with his trademark grin.  
"Perfect."  
  
"Good, now come sit over here with me and bring a pen and notebook with ya."  
  
He sat at the end of the sofa and I in turned leaned all the way over so I was laying with  
my head on his lap and my feet hanging off the end of the couch. It was a nice relief for  
my feet too, after I'd been standing on them all day at the shop. Uncapping the pen and  
putting into a blank page in the notebook I asked.  
"We need to make a list. I was thinking, unless you had your heart set on a huge wedding,  
just a few people, you know close friends and family."  
  
"Nope that's exactly what I wanted." Charlie ran his fingers through my hair, he has a  
fetish with my hair. He's always saying how soft it is and how great it smells. Apparently  
no matter how many times he uses my shampoo it never works that well for him.  
  
"Good, guests?"  
  
"Well my Mom, the Ducks old and new, Coach Bombay and Ms. McKay... I mean Mrs.  
Bombay, Coach Orion and his wife and daughter, Jan, Guy's dad I guess, mom seems to  
like him and all. What about your family?"  
  
"They're... I dunno, I'll invite 'em, but I doubt they'll show. I however am not going to let  
them ruin this for me."  
  
"You know I love you."  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Mushy. All right, Best Men trouble. Who are we going to have stand up for  
us?"  
  
"You could ask your brother." Was his idea.  
  
"Taylor probably won't even show. My problem is Jesse's is my old best friend, but lately  
Guy is my best friend." That was my dilemma   
  
"Jesse." Charlie declared.  
  
"I dunno, I'm leaning toward Guy. I mean I know you're mad at him for telling his father  
about the engagement but I think you owe him."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For starters you guys were the best of friends from the time you could walk until last  
year, in all the time you were working at the shop together he must have covered for you a  
zillion times and never asked for anything in return. He stayed true enough to you, even  
after you accused him of having an affair with me, that he was willing to lose his job for  
you. And once he was fired for taking the wrap for money you stole he still didn't turn  
you in. You owe him Charlie."  
  
He rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"I know what you're getting at Hun. I'll ask Guy to be my Best Man so Jess can be yours,  
okay?"  
  
"That's the guy I love. So I'm going over to the Hall's to see if Jesse's around, if not I'll  
leave a note with Terry to have him call me. Here." I shoved the phone into his palm. "Call  
Guy, he better be here and you better have apologized to him when I get back."  
  
After a quick kiss on the cheek, I hopped up from the sofa, raced to the kitchen slipped  
my shoes back on and grabbed my keys before Charlie could argue with me. Sometimes  
you just leave him with no other choice. 


	10. 10

Charlie's POV  
Guy and I had been sitting in the living room talking about nothing that had any effect on anything for a half hour when the kitchen door flung open. We heard the sound of shoes being kicked off and hitting the wall, followed by what sounded like a stampede of socked feet on the hall carpet. Banks burst into the living room a ball of excitement, Guy was sitting on an arm chair and Adam patted him on the head as he past.  
  
"Hi Guy, welcome to our house." He chirped throwing himself head long at me, catching my around the waist and sprawling out on the couch.  
  
I laughed and looked over at Guy.  
"Don't mind him, he's over stimulated I don't normally let him out of his cage for this long a period of time."  
  
"Spare me the kinky details of your relationship Spaz-Way." The other boy teased.  
  
"Oh Charlie, while I was at Jesse's I had this great idea, let's have the wedding in the middle of the old pond. You know the one we use to have outdoor practices on?" Banksie suggested.  
  
"You want to get married, outside, on the ice, at night, on New Years Eve in Minnesota?" I raised my eyebrows at him.  
  
"Hmmm… I see your point."  
  
"Yeah, you know I was hoping for some killer honeymoon sex on our wedding night, not spending the evening trying to defrost Captain Winky."  
  
Guy put his hands over his ears and started to hum.  
"I'm not hearing this." He declared in a sing song voice.  
  
I have to admit, I missed having him around. We'd been really close for years, it was a shame I let those few months go to waste over such stupid things. I'm so glad Adam forced me into talking to him. He must have known I missed Guy even though I didn't even realize it at the time. I guess he just knew me that well, it was times like that that made me absolutely I'd made the right decision. If you had told me a year before I'd be sitting in the living room discussing my wedding to Banks with Guy I'd have called the men in the white jackets to come pick you up. Now I couldn't imagine my life any differently.  
  
I rolled my eyes and leaned over to kiss Adam's cheek.  
"SO what did Jesse say?"  
  
Banksie grinned his perfectly straight, lightening bright grin.  
"That he can't believe he's so out of the loop, he didn't even know we were engaged, but of course he'll do it. On one condition though, he's not wearing a penguin suit."  
  
"I like that idea. Can I threaten to call off the wedding if I have to wear one?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Can I listen now?" Guy took his hands off his ears.  
  
"Sure, we'll keep the conversation to a PG level." I teased.  
  
"Good, well I got something to tell you guys since your both here. I know I screwed up by telling my dad about the engagement and everything so to make things up to you, I got you these." He tossed a set of keys at us.  
  
"Oh Guy you shouldn't have." I joked looking at the keys.  
  
"You didn't buy us a car right?" Adam looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Uh no. Those are the keys to my grandparent's cabin on the lake. I thought maybe you could use it for your honeymoon."  
  
"Thanks Germaine, this is great!"  
  
"Well what's a best man for right? Anyway, I've gotta go, Connie's car's still shit and she's got something to do. Super boyfriend to the rescue. I'll call ya tomorrow or something."  
  
After Guy left Adam cuddled into my side so happy I swear I thought was going to start purring.  
"You know, he just found out we wanted him to be one of the best men a little while ago. That means he must of got those keys for use before he knew."  
  
"Yeah, I know." I told him reaching for the clicker and turning the TV on. "He's a good friend, I'm glad things are getting back to normal." And I really was. 


	11. 11

Adam's POV  
  
I could hear the vacuum over the sound on the living room stereo as I stood at the sink in the kitchen washing dishes. We'd invited the Bombays over for supper, so we had to have the house spic and span. Charlie being the odd ball of energy he is can't clean without music, so he insisted on putting in a CD while he cleaned the carpets. The one he'd chosen was a Paula Cole CD he'd burrowed from Julie to tape the Dawson's Creek theme song and never returned. Despite the fact I hate that disk, I actually found myself singing along and my singing voice leaves something to be desired.  
  
"Where is my John Wayne? Where is my prairie sun? Where in my Lonely Ranger? Where have all the cowboy's gone?" My voice rang out as I continued to scrub a pot we'd accidentally left in the fridge for two weeks. It wasn't pretty when I took the lid off I promise you.  
  
The next thing I know there's arms around my waist and I'm being spun around the kitchen with an SOS pad in one hand and a pan in the other. Dizzily I slid to the floor and looked up at Charlie's grinning face.  
  
"You, I don't like."  
  
"Okay, give me my ring back." He smiled sitting down next to me.  
  
"Nope, mine." I shoved my hand in my pocket with a laugh. "Shouldn't you be cleaning?"  
  
"I don't see why, Bombay's seen my room at it's worst."  
  
"But it's not just your room, it's our room, in our apartment. Get the picture?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Sure, I'll get back to it as soon as you tell me I'm your cowboy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I heard you singing, face of an angel voice of a banshee attractive combo."  
  
"Jerk." I blushed, I didn't think he heard my improvised concert. "Go clean."  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"No, go clean."  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"No, go clean."  
  
We batted back and forth like that for ten minutes before I gave up, kissed his cheek and pushed down the hall back to the parlor where the vacuum sat discarded but still running. He's too much sometimes. A little while later it was time to get dressed and Charles was happy because I agreed to let him wear his own clothes. You'd think I had worst style in the world with the deal he makes about borrowing my stuff. It's like pulling teeth to get him into khakis.  
  
The Bombays arrived right on time and I'm positive that was all because of the new Mrs. Bombay. Gordon is perpetually late normally, but we've all learned to deal with it. Instead of the traditional bottle of whine a dinner guest brings they brought us some sparkling grape juice declaring.  
  
"You may me grown up to get married, but in the eyes of the law you still can't drink."  
  
I've always wondered about that law you know. We were 19, college freshmen, old enough to move out, get married, have children, even die in war but not have a beer. I hope I'm not the only person that's ever been puzzled by that.  
  
Anyway, I digress. The four of us were sitting at the new kitchen table we had bought (thanks to Portman and Fulton's seedy escapades), enjoying a meal Charlie had told the older couple we'd both prepared (he added the dressing to that salad, apparently in his mind that counts as helping), when Bombay told us something unsettling.  
  
"I ran into an old friend of mine that works at city hall these days at the pharmacy today." He began.  
  
"Yeah?" Charlie looked at him wondering what point our old coach could possibly have.  
  
"It seems your father's trying to pull some strings at the Mayor's office Adam, he's trying to get your marriage license denied."  
  
My stomach knotted, of course he was, that was the type of man my father is. He got his way no matter what, he didn't care who he had to hurt or use to get it. Being the powerful man he was, I wasn't surprised to hear that at all.  
  
"Can he do that?" Coach's wife asked, obviously he hadn't shared the news with her yet. She seemed just as shocked as Charlie was and I should've been.  
  
"Not legally, but give the right amount of cash to the right crooked official and you can do just about anything." Gordon replied.  
  
After dinner they didn't stick around very long, I guess I wasn't a very good host. Following what I'd been told they I was as polite as possible, in spite of my raging emotion. My fiancé' walked them out as I got a hot shower trying to ease myself. My entire body ached with frustration. Why'd my dad have to be that way? Couldn't he just except I was happy with Charlie?   
  
By the time I got out of the bathroom Charlie was already asleep on the bed with his clothes still on. He'd tried to wait up for me, but I'd been in there for three hours, I think I used a weeks worth of hot water. I climbed onto the bed and slid under the covers, laying on my side and staring at the dresser just to have something to focus my mind on. Soon there was a strong arm draped over me, a firm chest pressed against my back and soft breath on my neck.  
  
"I love you." I whispered not thinking he was awake enough to hear.  
  
"Love you too." A sleepy murmur responded followed by a kiss on my bar shoulder.  
  
How could my father even thinking of getting us apart? How could any father want to hurt their sons that badly? There were few things in my life that kept me living, hockey, work, college and Charlie. As you can see I always save the best for last. 


	12. 12

Charlie's POV  
  
I hate school, so why did I decide to go to college? Oh that's right I was duped into it, my boyfriend's very persuasive. All he has to do is set those baby blues on me and I'm a goner. I mean how can you tell someone that looks like that no? Well some of you maybe able to, I just couldn't. That's right I, Charlie Conway and whipped and I love it.  
  
I was walking down the corridor that with a slight attitude over the fact I had to rewrite a research paper on Mozart. I didn't ask for music history to begin with, why do I need to do the report? Then add that to the fact I spent the whole period deliberating on if the Bombay's didn't bring us whine because we were minors or because I'm a recovered alcoholic and they didn't trust me. Anyway, while I stumped angrily down the hall, I wasn't paying much attention to anything. That's what caused me to get grabbed by the sleeve of my shirt and tugged into an empty class room. I'll admit to you I was in fact scared shit-less until I saw who the arm that grabbed me belonged too.  
  
"Jesus Adam, as much as I love the PDAs, you gotta warn me first okay?" I joked, then turned instantly serious when I saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I just got a call on my cell phone from the caterer," He began "she want to know if the wedding been officially called off or just postponed."  
  
I shook my head confused."Why would she ask a thing like that?"  
  
"Apparently my father called her and canceled the food. He told he we weren't going through with the wedding as planned."  
  
A ball of fire began to burn in my stomach and I rubbed my forehead as the tension began to mount between my eyes. That guy was really out to get us, and I had no idea why. It didn't seem like he was going to be giving up anytime soon either.  
  
"We're going to talk to him." Banks finally declared, after spending ten minutes fiddling with his engagement ring.  
  
I hopped off the desk I'd been sitting on and followed him out of the door, slipping an arm around his waist on the way down the hall. he didn't say much to me on the ride, not that I expected him to. What could he really say anyway? Plus I knew him well enough to know with the way he was feeling if he opened his mouth he'd either start bawling or swearing. Honestly though I think it's sort of sexy when he swears since he never does it.  
  
Adam stormed past Philip's secretary like a raging bull, not the most common characteristic in him, I might add. He busted through the door and stood at the end of his father's desk with his arms crossed and nostrils flaring. With a curt tone he told his old man. "We need to talk."  
  
"I'll have to call you back, my and son and his... his... well my son is here." Phil hung up his phone and pulled his chair in tighter to the desk. "What can I do for you Adam?"  
  
"For starters you can stop meddling in my life."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"We know about the caterer and that you're trying to get our marriage license denied." I spoke up, stepping closer to my fiancé.  
  
Mr. Banks twisted in his chair and nodded. "I see, well I'm sorry son, but I can't stay out of it. You are my son and everything you do involves me."  
  
"Not this dad. For years everything I did, I did for you, now I'm doing something for me. I'm doing what makes me happy." Adam shot back.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"I was never good enough for you, you always wanted me to be more like Taylor, the perfect one." Tears started to run down his face and I squeezed his hand. "I did everything I could to make you love me dad. Honor roll, hockey, student government, everything you suggested. Now for once I want something for me and that something is to marry Charlie and live happily ever after, I want the fairy tale. And I'm going to get it with or without you."  
  
Brushing a tear from his cheek I whispered. "Let's just baby, this isn't worth it."  
  
As we turned Philip got up from his seat and walked around the front of his desk. It all seemed to be in slow motion as he grabbed Adam's shoulder and spun his back around. Banks' right arm flung out as if by reflex and collided with the corner of the desk. I could see the pain in his face as he dropped to his knees, clutching his wrist, it was already beginning to swell.  
  
"You ass-hole!" I shoved his father hard and the man fell flat on his butt. Kneeling down beside Adam I put my hand on his arm and he flinched as if the pain was shooting through his entire body. "Come on baby, we're going to the hospital."  
  
Before the door closed behind us Philip yelled. "You're on you own."  
  
To which I replied. "That's fine with us." 


	13. 13

Adam's POV  
  
Have you ever wondered why when you go to the hospital you can be there for hours but only spend maybe ten m minutes with a doctor? When we went into the ER that day it was pretty much the same, and hour and a half in the waiting room, then another two in the examination room. When the doctor finally entered the room, he looked like he was no more then two years older then me. That didn't make me feel all that safe. Though I never really feel safe in the hospital, basically because if I'm there it means time out of hockey. I have two big fears one the doctor's office and two small spaces. I'm claustrophobic too boot, so the itty-bitty room they make you sit in, in anticipation for the doctor had me at wits end.  
  
"Adam Banks?" The doctor walked in holding my x-ray in his hand.  
  
"Yeah." I nodded, hearing a slight snort behind me and could tell Charlie had just about fallen asleep on the chair he was sitting in, while we'd been waiting.  
  
"Hey, are you Taylor Banks' little brother?"  
  
With a sigh I nodded, my family was probably the last thing I wanted to talk about then.  
  
"I remember you, Taylor and I went to school together, I'm Marty Forester. How's he doing?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, I haven't talked to him in months, my perfect brother hates me because I'm gay. Can we get to my wrist please?"  
  
The doctor walked over to me and picked up my arm, instantly I flinched at the pain. Charlie stiffened in his seat and I knew he was getting angry that Dr. Forester hurt me. He's like that, over protective most of the time, I guess it's because I'm sort of, I'm not sure how to say it. Not fragile, I mean I play hockey, I'm not really feminine, maybe I'm softer, more delicate.  
  
"Well it's a severer sprain and it appears like there's a few bone chips missing."   
  
Eventually the doctor wrapped my wrist up and scribbled down a prescription. I was so glad hockey season was over or I ran the risk of losing my scholarship, since I wouldn't be able to play for a while. This sprain was even worse then the one at the Goodwill Games because my wrist had never been as strong as it use to be. As soon as Dr. Forester left, I heard Charlie crack his knuckles and smiled.  
  
I shook my head looking at him  
  
"You know that annoys me."  
  
"I know baby. So what are we going to do?" He wrapped and arm around my waist and I felt safe again.  
  
"We're going out to the parking lot, getting in my car and I driving home, then we're going to have a late dinner and go to bed." I responded.  
  
He reached into my pocket and took out my car keys, tossing them back and forth in his hands. He had that mischievous grin on his face again and I knew that he had something to say.  
  
"You know it's illegal to drive with one hand, so I guess I'll have to drive."  
  
"It's also illegal to drive without a license and without my father around to back me up finical I won't be able to post or get my Porsche released after you're arrested and it's towed."  
  
Charlie gave me a phony pout and kissed my cheek. I reached for my keys and a sharp discomfort shot up my arm again and I flinched. Maybe driving home wasn't that good of an idea, at least not until I got the chance to take something for the agony. As we exited the hospital I gave my fiancé back the keys and begrudgingly got into the passenger seat. No one but me had ever driven my car before, that made me a bit nervous.  
  
Charlie clicked on his blinker and pulled onto our street a few minutes later.  
  
"I'm gonna drop you off at home, then I'm going over to Fulton and Portman's. What time does your dad leave the office?"  
  
I laughed and rolled my eyes.  
  
"You not having the Bash Brothers beat up my father."  
  
"Why not? After they way he's been acting he deserves it, he sprained your fucking wrist for god's sake."  
  
"For the same reason I didn't sick them after you, when you were beating on my Charlie... love. He maybe an asswhole, but he's my father and I love him."  
  
"Ugh." Was the only retort my lover could come up with.  
  
When we got home Charlie lead me to the living room and got me comfortable on couch. Then I heard him clinking around in the kitchen and knew I was in trouble. His cooking skills leave something to be desired, but he does make awesome mash potatoes, no instant it was straight from scratch. However knowing we were out of potatoes and we hadn't frozen any from the last time he'd made them, made me worry about what he was doing. Luckily when he reentered the room it was carrying a tray containing a bowl of popcorn, two turkey sandwiches, a handful of Oreo cookies and one large glass of lemonade with a straw for each of us. He put the tray on the coffee table and winked at me. I couldn't help but giggle, reaching over and swiping a cookie off the plate.  
  
After slipping one of his ridiculous Kevin Smith movies into the VCR, he walked over to the couch. He made me sit up so he could sit down and I rested me head on is shoulder. It was cozy and very romantic. Of course once I took a couple of Codeine I lost all interest in everything, falling asleep fifteen minutes into the movie. I don't think it insulted Charlie at all though, he knows I hate those inane buddy flicks, that are meant to me funny but in truth are nothing but stupid.  
  
When I woke up the next morning there was a blanket draped over me and a pillow under my head instead of my fiancé's arm. The dishes from the night before had been replaced with a bagel, pear and cup of coffee and a rose from the bush in front of the apartment was placed in a vase next to it. There was a note too, one that made waking up that morning something to be happy about.  
  
'Good morning sleeping beauty,  
  
I didn't want to wake you up this morning you looked so peaceful, so I'll just have to kiss you twice when I get home. I called Jan, he gave you the day off. Jesse said he'll cover your shift for you today. When did he get hired at the shop by the way? I'll call you at lunch, maybe we can get fitted for tuxes later tonight, we can get all the guys together it'll be fun. Easy on the pills baby.   
  
Love You, Charlie.'  
  
What a guy. 


	14. 14

Charlie's POV  
  
As soon as I opened the door that day when I got home from work I knew something was up, the house was to quiet for there not to be. I didn't hear Adam talking to Jesse and Guy like I was certain I would, especially since I figured he'd want to go try on tuxes for the wedding, The fact that there was no voices meant if anyone was home it was just Banksie, and since I'd seen his car parked out by the sidewalk in front of the house I knew he was there somewhere.  
  
No sooner had I stepped inside and shut the door however, I heard Banks' voice.  
  
"Charlie is that you?"  
  
I smirked, well he hadn't overdosed on pain killers and died while I was gone, that was a good thing.  
  
"Yeah it's me babe, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Hun. Could you come in here for a minute though?"  
  
"Yup, one second, I'll be right in." I walked over to the refrigerator and popped the lid off the milk bottle, placing it to my lips I began to chug the contents.  
  
"We have glasses you know." He called out from the living room in a sing songy nag.  
  
I am positive that he's psychic or something. Or maybe he just knows me better then he should. Then there's the third option, that he's got hidden cameras all over the house and is watching me at my most private moments. That idea nonetheless is rather far fetched.  
  
After taking one last gulp of the milk I returned to the fridge and hung my house keys on the hook by the door. Then I started toward the living room, pulling my jacket off in the process. I found Adam sitting on the floor behind of the coffee table with a pen and paper in front of him and something shiny in his hand.  
  
"Did you put the cap back on?" He smiled at me with his hypnotically blue eyes.  
  
I nodded and dropped to the floor beside him.  
  
"What are you doin' my love?"  
  
"I was working on my wedding vows, I thought I would be nice if we wrote are own."  
  
"Already, it's only November."  
  
"I was bored, you left me all alone and I had no one to talk to, since Jesse and Guy are working and the Bash Brother's had classes today the University." He pouted.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"You are a really big baby you know that?"  
  
"But you love me."  
  
"Only cuz I have too."  
  
"Nobody said you had to, you just do. You're hot for my body, I know it."  
  
"Whatever, you're the one that tried to end it all over me. I'm merely infatuated, you're obsessed."  
  
"Rub it in." Banksie rolled his eyes.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"So are you going to show me what you wrote?"  
  
"Nope, it's a surprise." He shook his head.  
  
"Then why'd you call me in here?"  
  
Banks bit his lip and held out his hand, his palm had marks in it from clenching what he'd been holding. What was the object? A silver ID bracelet I hadn't seen in almost a year.  
  
"I did some digging in one of the boxes in the hall closet, I figured you might want it back."  
  
I had bought him one when he was in the hospital after he slit his wrist. It really served two purposes, one was to basically have him tagged as mine (yes I'm possessive), two was to partially hide his scar. A few weeks later he presented me with one, it was the best gift I ever received. Of course the one he gave me was more expensive then the one I bought him, but he didn't seem to care. One of the most hurtful things that ever happened to me was the day Adam left the dorms and took my bracelet with him. For a long time I'd subconsciously go to twist it or play with it and have it not be on my wrist. I felt naked without it.  
  
"Thanks baby, I really missed having this." I took the jewelry from him and snuggled closer. "I think yours is in a tote under the bed, I'll get it for you when the swelling on your wrist goes down."   
  
My nose was still cold from the November weather and no matter how high we had the heat on, I just couldn't seem to get warm. That was without a little cuddling and kissing that is. But Banks' touch just sparked a fire in me, it wouldn't matter if I were chilled to the bone. Even if I was standing stark naked in the middle of Antarctica, feeling his skin on mine would melt away all the ice. So I tried sending him telepathic messages that, that would be a good time for a patented Charlie Adam lip lock.  
  
"So are you going to give me those two kisses you promised in your note this morning?" He pushed the coffee table forward and got up to straddle my legs. I told you he could read my mind, in fact he still can. We were lost in sweet kisses, when we interrupted.  
  
"Aww, how cute." A familiar voice called from the entryway to the living room. It was Guy.  
  
"Damn Cake-Eater, what are you doin' eatin' Spaz-Ways' face?" And Jesse too, great.  
  
Adam's cheeks turned bright pink as he rolled off me and I shook my head. What a way to kill the moment. I was going to have to kill them, I really didn't want to since we were friends but I was going to have to.  
  
I wiped the remnants of Banks' slobber off my mouth and narrowed my eyes at our best-men.  
  
"Don't you guys knock?"  
  
"No, can't say we do. Now get your vanilla booties in gear, cuz we got suits to get fitted for." Jesse replied  
  
"Oh right, I called to Fulton and Portman before I came over here, they're gonna meet us at Mr. Tux." Guy added.  
  
I didn't remember agreeing that the Bash Brother's should be in the wedding, not that I had a problem with it. I just didn't think Adam talked to me about it. But I wanted the wedding to be the one of his dreams, if he wanted Fulton and Portman to be a part of it, it was all right with me. As we piled into Jesse's Toyota everything was all right with me, I was with my best friend and boyfriend, that's all that really mattered. 


	15. 15

Adam's POV  
  
The Bash Brothers were waiting for us outside of the tux shop when we approached and I couldn't but wonder how we'd ever find a suit that would look right on all of us. From having to be cut right to compliment our burly enforcers large frames, to being the right colors to make pale me and Guy look washed out, or be to dark for Jesse.   
  
As soon as Guy, who had taken the lead pushed the door to the place open, we were being pounced on by fast talking, well dressed men, with Italian accents. Honestly I suddenly felt like I stepped onto the set of a bad mafia movie. It was slightly frightening.  
  
"Good afternoon gentlemen, how can I help you today?" Mobster number one asked.  
  
Portman being raised by a tuff Italian man like his father Sonny, was at all intimated by the suit clad man.  
  
"We need to try on some stuff for a wedding."  
  
You could practically see the dollar signs flash in the Tony Soprano look alike's eyes. A group of young guys like us a wedding party? He must've thought he'd be able to swindle us good. Unfortunately for him I was as my friends so kindly put, a Cake-Eater. Which meant shopping for formal wear wasn't uncommon for me, I knew my stuff.  
  
"Great, great, is the groom with us today?" The man queried.  
  
Charlie and I both raised our hands with huge smiles. I swelled with such pride to have someone other then our friends and family know I was getting married. I was marrying the man I loved.  
  
"Oh a double wedding…" The tux salesmen said.  
  
"No." Charlie told him.  
  
"You're gay?"  
  
"Yes we are." Charlie, Portman, Fulton and I all declared at the same time.  
  
When the man looked like he was just about to have a heart attack Guy added.  
  
"Yeah, us too. Aren't we Hun?" And tossed an arm around Jesse's shoulder.  
  
"You know what they say 'Once you go dick, you never want chick.' And Guy here is the best lover ever." Jesse played along even going as far as to pinch Guy in the ass.  
  
I rolled my eyes at Jesse's over kill but the store keep seemed to buy it. All I have to say is thank god those two aren't really a couple, I don't think the world could handle it.  
  
"Well right this way please." As the man led us toward the back of the store, our best men began to banter.  
  
"I can't believe you grabbed my butt!" Guy whispered fiercely.  
  
Jesse only laughed.  
  
"Hey you started it, consider yourself lucky I didn't kiss ya."  
  
"But you pinched my butt, Connie doesn't even pinch my butt."  
  
"You and Connie have been together longer then I've known you guys and you're still not getting any Guy? No wonder you wanna start playing for our side." Fulton teased.  
  
"I'm not gay." Guy muttered crossing his arms like a child.  
  
"Sure you're not Guy, we believe you." Portman joked with phony sarcasm.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Come on everyone, we've got clothes to try on, let's give Guy a break."  
  
"He's right." Charlie spoke up and I smiled, he was taking my side. "Besides, it's no Germaine's fault that he's in denial."  
  
"Do the words 'sleeping on the couch.' mean anything to you?" I enquired of my fiancé.  
  
"Time to stop playing?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Charlie grinned sheepishly and our friends all started chuckling at him.  
  
"I guess we see who wears the pants in that relationship." Jesse stated. Haha, I was in control.  
  
It wasn't actually all that hard to find the perfect outfit. In fact it took half as long as I thought it would. We decided not get ties, or the collar pins and we where just going to leaver our shirts open at the neck. I was going in a light blue oxford shirt with a dark blue vest, Charlie was wearing the same only in opposite colors his vest was and his shirt dark. Jesse as my best-man was wearing a white shirt with light blue vest, Guy a dark blue vest and the Bash Brothers white shirts and dark blue vest with light blue checks. We all got black jackets and pants, and ordered those shiny Patten leather shoes. I know as soon as I saw Charlie in his suit it was going to be a beautiful wedding.  
  
As a gift for being in the wedding party, I had offered to pay for the suit rental for everyone and I was smirking like a fool as I hand my credit card over to the clerk. Charlie had and arm around my waist and was trying to tickle my hip. However I refused to break out in laughter in the store. But a cheek splitting smile was taking over my face. That was until the man in the suit came back to the counter with my credit card in hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Banks but you're credit card was been denied, it's been cancelled."  
  
I was shocked.  
  
"Cancelled? How can that be?"  
  
"You're father." Charlie whispered  
  
I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes. My father was out to get me, it was obvious. How in the hell was I going to afford to put on a wedding on my salary? It wasn't like Jan was going to give me a raise to pay for tuxes. And without my Visa Card I had no idea what to do. Luckily Guy ran out to Jesse's car and got his check book. He paid the deposit and told my just to get it back to him when I could. The only thing I worried about was the fact he shared that account with Connie, so I hoped it didn't cause problems between them. He said it wouldn't but I don't know.  
  
After we left the shop went over to the Jan's and burrowed some skates and sticks, since it was easier then just going to everyone's house. We drove the pond where the weddings going to be held and we played like we did when we were younger. I had a great time, it almost made me forget about my dad, but not quite. What was I going to do? 


	16. 16

Charlie's POV  
  
It was Karp's twentieth birthday and Banksie was just sitting like a bump on a log on his bed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go to the party, he'd said he didn't feel like he belonged with the team anymore. I think he didn't really know where he fit in anymore. Thanks to that potentially permanent injury at the hands of his father he was no longer the best player on the time, as he couldn't play at all right then, maybe never again. With the lack of financial support of his family he wasn't our token rich boy either.  
  
"We've gotta leave in like twenty minutes babe, if you're coming you need to get dressed." I stuck my head out the bathroom door and called out into the bedroom.  
  
"I don't wanna." He pouted  
  
"Well you gotta get out of bed either way cuz you need to drive me, I'm not taking a cab cuz you're being a baby."   
  
"I can feel the love."  
  
"I do love you, but this moping is starting to irritate me."  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Understand what Adam? Maybe if you talked to me, I'd understand. How can we get married if you won't even talk to me about what you're feeling?"  
  
"How can we get married when we have no money?"  
  
I flopped down onto the bed and put my face in my hands. I couldn't take it anymore, this wasn't the guy I wanted to marry. The Adam Banks I was going to marry had the world's most beautiful smile and blue eyes that just shimmered like diamonds. I hadn't seen him smile in weeks and his eyes just lost their luster. It was if all the sparkle had been sucked out of him, leaving a dull shell of Banksieness. I don't know where it came from, but suddenly I was Sonny and Cher.  
  
"They say our love won't pay the rent, before it's earned our money's all been spent. Well I don't know if all that's true, but you got me and baby I got. Babe, I got you babe. I've got flowers in the spring, I've got you to wear my ring."   
  
Then I was smacked in the face with a pillow.  
  
"Oh honey, please do the world a favor and shut up."  
  
I could see the smile threatening to emerge from Banks' cheeks, it was there, struggling to break free. Being the helpful person that I can I couldn't allow the poor smile to remain trapped so reached up, pulled my fiancé down beside me and proceeded to tickle him.  
  
"Come on smile, I know you wanna, you know you wanna, just do it."  
  
"This isn't fair!" He yelped trying to worm free of my grasp. "You're cheating!"  
  
"I am, I know, it's tragic, but it's working."  
  
After a few seconds I had him reduced to a giggling pile on the sheets. I looked at him as he grinned, with the twinkle back in his eyes and felt warm all over. And I decided then, that I couldn't wait until January to marry him. If we weren't getting the caterer or the hall as we planned, then why should we wait? There's was nothing keeping us from getting married that weekend, if we wanted.  
  
"I don't want to wait until New Years." I murmured kissing his neck.  
  
Adam shook his head and sighed.  
  
"And when do you suppose we get married then, tomorrow?"  
  
"It would work for me. I say we cancel the tuxes, give Guy back his money. I'll call the justice of the peace and have him meet us at the pond tomorrow afternoon. Mom's real close to manager of the diner, I bet she could get him to close it to the public for the a few hours and we can have the reception there. I'm sure the Ducks and the Bombay's would cancel any plans they may have just to be there. I bet Jan would even close the shop for the day."  
  
"You want to organize and entire wedding in less then a day?"  
  
"Hmmm, that maybe tuff huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd say so."  
  
"All right then, we'll do it the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Charlie, that doesn't even give the out of state ducks time to buy plane tickets to get here, be rational."  
  
He was right, I was thinking with my heart rather then my head and I didn't want the team to be there to see us say our vows. I just didn't want to put it off for any longer. I'm not crier but my eyes welled when Banks looked at me and said.  
  
"I'll sell my car and send them tickets if that's what you really want to do Charlie."  
  
I didn't want him to have to sell the Porsche, I didn't want him to give up something that important to him just to appease me. But I could tell by the look on his face he didn't care. It was almost funny how the day had begun with me trying to make him happy and then he was doing the same for me. That's what make me so certain we were right for each other, that's what marriage is all about after all.  
  
So after Karp's party, which eventually nagged Adam into, we brought his car down to the dealership. He traded it in for a 1995 Jeep Wrangler and a check from 10,000 dollars. I loved the Jeep, I loved the money, but most of all I loved Adam Banks. And hopefully in two days, we'd be getting married. 


	17. 17

I rolled over and opened my eyes the fall sun that was shining through our bedroom window. Charlie lay beside me still dead to the world. His eyelids gently twitching and looking so angelic and innocent. I almost didn't have the heart to wake him. Notice I said almost.   
  
I brushed my hand over his cheek and a small smile teases at his lips but her doesn't open his eyes. I scoot closer run a ringer down his bare chest, still nothing. Though this time he puckers his lips for a kiss. I willingly oblige with a Cheshire cat grin and then lean back to look at Charlie's face.  
  
"G'morning." He mutters with, continuing to keep his eye closed.  
  
"It is, a very good morning actually. Do you plan on waking up?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Do you know what today is Charlie?"  
  
"Yeah." He yawned "It's Saturday and I want to sleep."  
  
I sighed and leaned closer to his ear, humming 'Here Comes The Bride'.  
  
"The wedding, shit! What time is it, where's the fucking clock?" He sat up straight in the bed and started frantically looking around for the clock radio, which had been in the same place since we moved in.  
  
"It's 9:00 AM and the clock is on top of my dresser, where it's always been."  
  
"9 AM, the weddings not for four hours. What'd you wake me up for?"  
  
"I wanted to do this." I chuckle and kiss him again.  
  
"Adam, the guys are in the next room."  
  
"Are they?" I look innocently at him, rolling over and straddling his legs. "Oh well."  
  
Now I'm sure you're wondering why the guys were in the next room right? Well we'd had our bachelor party the night before, it was interesting to say the least. Jesse and half the team had set up a party for me in one side of the apartment, Guy had done the same for Charlie with the other. Of course we spent the entire night trying to be louder then the other side, making them think you're having more fun.  
  
By the end of the night we had and apartment full of drunk and rowdy Ducks. Luckily Connie and Jules didn't mind coming by to pick them up and drive them home. Charlie could've too, since he doesn't drink anymore, but he wanted to stay and make sure I didn't puke, how sweet. Guy, Jesse and the Bash Brother's just spent the night with us, that made it easier on the girls, too.  
  
"We better go wake them up." My soon to be husband squirmed out from underneath me and groggily looked around for a pair of pants. "I've gotta get over to my moms to start getting dressed."  
  
Tossing back the sheet I queried. "Tell me again why we get can't ready together."  
  
"It's tradition, we cant get ready in the same house."  
  
I shook my head, putting my feet on the cold floor. "No, it's tradition that the groom can't see the bride before the service. Since neither of us are a bride, and it's just a silly superstition anyway, I see no reason to go along with it."  
  
Charlie just laughed. "I'm not talking any chances." Then wrapped an arm around my waist and with little effort pulled me closer. I flinched and made an almost inaudible squeak in the back of my throat.  
  
"What's wrong, Adam?" Worry clouded his eyes.  
  
I debated saying anything. But I knew that if we were going to get married that day, I couldn't hide it from him. I stared at him for a long second before stating. "My wrist, it's still bothering me from my father's 'gentle' twisting. You sort of jostled it a little in the wrong way, just now."  
  
"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"It's okay, come one, let's go get everyone up, so we can get this show on the road."  
  
"I never want to hurt you again. I want to keep you safe, forever. Knowing that bastard is so against this, just makes me more to determined to be with you until the day I day. If I could be more determined then I already am that is. Pisses my off so much the way he hurt you."  
  
"Charlie, it's alright, I'll take a couple of aspirins and I'll be fine, don't worry."  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it."  
  
I looked at his face, into his eyes and saw my past, my present and most of all my future. "I know. I lover you Charlie."  
  
"I love you too." With a tender kiss he lead me down the hall to the spare bedroom/workout room where Fulton and Portman were sleeping. We work our way around the weight bench and ab master to the bed that's tucked away in the corner of the room and I try not to giggle. Our burly enforcers were all cuddled together on a fall size bed, looking rather uncomfortable in their positions, but very at rest in each other's arms.  
  
"Tell me again why Fulton is my usher?" I whisper, as we watch our friends sleep.  
  
"Because you've known him longer so you're a bit closer. As Captain it's my job to have even feelings for everyone." Charlie replied, standing next to me.  
  
I raised my eye brows at him. "Is that so?"  
  
"Okay, not everyone."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
"Alright you two, get up!" We yelled in unison then ran out of the room, and went to find Guy and Jesse who'd passed out in the living room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The entire read to the pond I was a nervous wreck, my palms were sweating there were butterflies in my stuck the size of B-52s. I was shaking so badly Fulton had to drive, it was awful. I checked my pocket for my vows ten times on the way and asked Jesse double that if he had ring. I've never been such as mess in my life and hope to never be again.  
  
But as soon as we pulled up and I saw everyone there and Charlie standing in the spot we picked, everything seemed right with the world. Suddenly I could breath again and stomach calmed. I released the death grip I'd had the door handle in and just melted.  
  
I don't remember getting out of the car, or even the walk down the 'aisle', but I got there somehow. I do however remember standing in front of Charlie on wobbly legs. I remember looking at him and forgetting the dozens of people around us. As I read my vows to him, it was like there was nobody else but him.  
  
'Charlie, you've been there for me everyday since I was ten years old, even if you didn't know it. When I look at you, I can't help but think of all the years we're going to spend together. I truly believe you are my soul mate and there is no one else in this world I could love as much as I love you. You've made my life complete and I promise here and now, to do the same for you, until death do we part.'  
  
He wiped a tear from his eye and mouthed the words 'I love you' to me, as he struggled to free his vows from his pocket. The cleared his throat. "Um, well everyone knows I'm not the best with words, so I asked Portman for a bit of help on these, but uh, well they maybe some of his words, but they're all my feelings."  
  
'Until there was you I never knew love  
  
A gentle touch, a tender kiss  
  
You're a heaven sent, gift from above  
  
Wish everyone could feel like this  
  
All I will never is to have you here with me  
  
To hold me in your strong embrace  
  
Please wear this ring for all the world to see  
  
For our love grows more each day  
  
I swear to you my heart, from here till eternity'  
  
A kiss and a few words later and we were married.  
  
THE END  
  
~* That's the end of my Chadam series. Thanks for reading.*~ 


End file.
